To Love Me
by MiLoV
Summary: Till she came along, Hermione Granger thought she had a chance....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own one character but the rest belong to J.K. Rowling ,God bless her.

Do you ever wonder if it's not worth it? You know, being in love. Sometimes it seems like the most important thing in the world and then it happens. You fall in love and he's all you think about. He's in your dreams, in your realities, but then he doesn't talk to you as much as he does other girls. Why? You don't know, but it hurts nonetheless. Heck, it doesn't just hurt, it's like a fire is burning your very soul! And it's so slow and painful that it's almost too much to take! That's when you don't want to be in love anymore. You pray to God asking him to take your love away, but it's not something you can just get over in one night.

That's the way I felt with a certain boy just so recently that I still feel the fire burning me. He was….my one true love. I thought he was the one. I really did! There was no doubt in my mind until I saw her. She had long black hair and bright green eyes. The moment she walked into the room his eyes fell on her and they wouldn't leave until she had dismissed herself from his presence. That's when I knew….there wasn't even a flea's breath of a chance for Draco Malfoy to _ever_ love me.

A/N: I haven't written a story in a long time….so I hope I'm not too rusty and I also hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

My day started just like any other. I woke up, took my shower, and put on some clean robes. I walked downstairs only to be greeted by fellows Gryffindors who had just dragged themselves out of bed five minutes ago to get themselves some coffee. I offered a pleasant, "good morning!" and all I received was a grumble. I smirked at the response and continued getting my orange juice. Coffee was not for me. It kills you. At least, that's what I read.

I grabbed my books and headed off to my first class. Potions. With Snape. Why did he have to be my first class? I must not have been thinking when I signed up for classes.

I took my regular seat in the front row and opened my book to last night's reading. I felt a familiar ache in my stomach as I heard a voice come from the back of the room, "And I told her to shove off, but she simply didn't listen to me, so I kicked her out of my bed and out of Slytherin house right on her arse." I smiled, not even catching what he had just said. I only noticed how deep and sexy his voice was. He took his usual seat, which just so happened to be just across the way from mine. My palms began to sweat fiercely as I felt him throw a glance my way. "Hey mudblood, did you even bother brushing that bush on top of your head this morning?" My face went beat red and I looked down, suddenly hating my parents for spawning me.

I mumbled a quick, "shut it, Malfoy," before Snape began class.

"Ah, Ms. Claire, how nice of you to join us." Snape drawled. And that's when I saw her. Claire Bennale. The girl who had stolen Draco's heart. She gave Snape a sly grin and took her seat behind Draco. "Now as I was saying…." I tuned out. This was the class that I didn't have to take notes in because, contrary to what Professor Snape thinks, I'm rather good at potions. I understand them completely. So instead of taking notes I always believed this was the best time to marvel at Draco's features. I would pick a different one every day.

Before I knew what was happening class was over. I gathered my books in my arms and headed for the door, however the boy who had stolen my heart rudely stopped me. "Hello, Granger." My mouth went dry. "Earth to the mudblood." He waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped, trying to sound as spiteful as possible.

"How would you like to join me for lunch?" My heart practically leaped out of my chest. Nothing could hide the smile on my face…..which, as it turns out…not such a good idea. "Don't get too excited, Granger." He grinned, his infamous grin, and took one single index finger and pushed my books from hands and watched them sprawl on the floor, papers and all. "I was only joking." He laughed and walked away with his friends who had joined his laughter. I sighed deeply and went to pick up my books when suddenly a hand reached out and picked up the first book.

"You're Hermione right?" I looked up to see the face Claire Bennale staring straight into my own. I was furious. How dare this girl try to help me! I will not take charity from a Slytherin! But when I looked at her….I mean, really looked at her. She had a warm, bright smile on her face; eyes questioning my name.

"Uh yes. That's me. Hermione Granger. Sorry, I'm still fuming from my last Slytherin encounter. I wasn't expecting the next one to be quite so…." I gritted my teeth, "…pleasant." Claire laughed.

"Well, not ALL Slytherins are spawned from the devil himself. I'm Claire-"

"Bennale? I know. My two best friends are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasely. You've met their drool, I'm certain." Claire laughed once again. Her laugh wasn't cold and empty, it was full and sincere. Claire finished helping me gather my books and papers that Draco so carelessly discarded to the floor, and offered to walk with me to my next class.

"You have herbology next right?" I nodded. "I thought I had seen you there, but I wasn't sure."

"You think there is another bushy haired girl in this school as short as myself?" An awkward silence ensued.

"You like Draco, don't you?" I was taken aback by this question. It was unexpected and abrupt. "It's ok if you tell me, I'm sworn to secrecy."

"I…I don't like him…exactly. I just…kind of….like him. Yes, I like him. Mock me if you will, but it's not as if I had any chance with him, when you're around."

"Bollocks. You just need to spice up your image a bit. Make him notice you. You're a beautiful girl, Hermione. Don't let guys like Draco Malfoy make you feel bad about yourself. Say, why don't you and I skip herbology and go do a little make-over!"

"Um, I'm going to pass. I don't skip class…" A dark cloud washed over Claire's gorgeous green eyes. "But…if you want, maybe before dinner, I might let you…do something with this mound of hair." The dark cloud passed and Claire became her bubbly self again.

"Perfect! I can't wait!"

"Why is this girl in Slytherin?" I wondered. "She certainly doesn't have the same qualities as most Slytherins."


End file.
